emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6567 (31st May 2013)
Plot Cain tells Zak about Adam's plan. Val treats Eric to a special lunch; he's suspicious. She asks Alicia to take Cheryl for a walk while they talk. Everyone abandons the party at Butler's Farm. Val is just about to tell Eric she doesn't want the refurbishment anymore as she has a better idea when panicked Alicia returns with Cheryl, the dog has caught her foot on barbed wire. Zak tries to calm Adam down and ends up telling him about Moira's miscarriage. Debbie mentions to Robbie that she's grateful for all he's done for her. He moves into kiss her, but she steps back saying they're just mates. Charity walks in and senses the atmosphere. Rhona is stressed and craving her dose; Val and Eric turn up at the Vets Surgery with Cheryl. Zak lets Cain know that he's told Adam about the miscarriage. Charity gets rid of Robbie to speak to Debbie; she tells her that Robbie is conning her to worm his way into her bed as Kirk has been in hospital for the past few days thanks to Cain. Debbie realises that all the incidents recently have been Robbie and not Kirk. Adam goads Cain into punching him, Zak breaks them up. Val and Eric wait for Cheryl and are concerned over Rhona's state. Vanessa arrives at the Vets having rushed over upon hearing from Rhona. She tells Val and Eric that she'll take over from an unwell Rhona and drop Cheryl over in the morning. Moira arrives back at Butlers Farm, Zak fills her in on what she's missed. Moira tells Adam that she would have kept the baby given the opportunity. Dan has a go at Andy in front of Amy for demanding Kerry has an abortion. Vanessa wants Rhona to tell Paddy about her problem, Rhona tells her she doesn't need her help. Amy is angry at Andy. Robbie lays it on thick over Kirk again; Debbie remains calm and insists she won't need him tonight. Cain apologises to Moira for hitting Adam. Val sets herself up to tell Eric about her idea to move to Portugal, but he gets a phone call from an estate agent and works it out for himself. Adam moves out of Butlers Farm and jacks his job in. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Jude Watson - Andy Wear Guest cast *Natalie - Gemma Danielle Salusbury Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen, bedroom, farm *Pollard's Barn - Living room, kitchen, stairs Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes